Sonic and Friends Adventures
by Biogoji
Summary: What happens when a bunch of video game characters live in the same town? Sonic and Friends Adventures that's what.
1. Terror of the Tails Doll part 1

Sonic and Friends Adventures Premiere special Terror of the Tails Doll

Part 1

3:00 PM

Sonic's House

Tails, Shadow, Pikachu and Yoshi are in lounge room on the couch, Yoshi is napping, Pikachu is playing Lulgi's Mansion 2 on his 3DS, Shadow is playing Godzilla Domination on and Tails is playing Sonic 3D Blast with a bored expression on his face as he goes through Diamond Dust Zone.

"I'm bored" Tails said with a high level of boredom in his voice.

"Well Play something else you're already beaten the game once" Shadow said while button mashing in order to defeat Mechagodzilla, Rodan and Megalon.

"Well thanks Knuckles my copy of Nights is broken so there's nothing else to play on the Saturn until Sonic gets back with the new copy" Tails answered.

"What about Sonic Jam?" Pikachu asked.

"First of I just finished playing through the classic Sonic Games and there's nothing to really do in Sonic World" Tails replied.

"Well just play another console" Shadow said.

"Yeah I think will play No More Heroes 2 on the WII" Tails said he paused 3D Blast and got up but then the door burst open and Sonic ran in with a bag that said Retro Gaming and shouted I'm back!, which woke up Yoshi

"Ahhhh Jeff!" Yoshi yelled as he shot up and bit Shadow on the arm causing the hedgehog to scream out in pain, drop his Gba and kick Yoshi in the gut.

"Get off me!" Shadow yelled as Yoshi fell backwards from being kicked which tore his teeth out of Shadow ripping it open a bit.

"What the hell Yoshi!" Shadow said.

"I'm sorry I thought Sonic was Jeff the Killer" Yoshi said realising what was going on.

"Yoshi you read too many Creepypastas" Pikachu said before walking away into the kitchen and coming back with a Band-Aid before putting it on Shadow's arm.

"Anyway Tails I found this new Retro Gaming Shop and because they just opened they have this deal where if you buy one game you get a second free so I got Nights and I also got Sonic R" Sonic said as he put the bag down on the floor and took out Nights Into Dreams and Sonic R both for the Sega Saturn.

"Oh yeah that time I was sick last year and when we were moving the Saturn back down to the lounge room from my room you accidently dropped Sonic R down the stairs but after that we didn't brother to replace" it Tails said.

"Well Yeah we already have the PC version and the PS2 and GameCube versions of Gems Collection "Shadow said.

"Anyway Tails about we do some "Super Sonic Racing"!" Sonic said/sung.

"Well I have been hanging out to play Nights all day but I guess so" Tails replied before getting Sonic R's disk out of its cover and then turning off the Saturn, taking out Sonic 3D Blast and putting it away before putting Sonic R in and booting up the Saturn and then he and Sonic jumped up onto the couch with the others.

1 Hour later

It had been an hour since they had started playing Sonic R and they had already 100% the game they gotten all the Chaos Emeralds and unlocked all the secret Characters.

"Well that was fun" Tails said putting down the controller.

"How about we play some multiplayer" Sonic suggested.

"Sure" Tails responded.

"You guys in?" Sonic asked.

"Sure" Pikachu answered.

"No I think I'm going to go sleep on the roof" Yoshi said.

"Ok….." Sonic said as Yoshi left.

"You Shadow?" Tails asked.

"No I hate this game" Shadow answered.

"Is it because you're not it so you can't get all your fan girls to buy it" Sonic said with a smirk on his face.

"No!" Shadow said angrily.

"Come on Shadow Please" Tails pleaded.

"Fine but no Destroyer of Souls" Shadow replied.

"Destroyer of Souls?" Pikachu asked confused.

"Super Sonic" Tails answered.

"Oh ok" Pikachu responded.

40 Minutes later

"Woohoo!" Sonic shouted as he won the race.

Shadow angrily threw his controller onto the ground and walked off.

"I have better things to do" Shadow said as he walked off.

Unknown to the group of four they had been watched by a being which unknown to them they had set free.

The being was one of evil and it wasn't going to mess around it was time for it to choose its first target.

The being thought about its choices the hedgehog, fox and mouse were all together and the being while strong couldn't risk it and besides it wanted to work in secret for a while.

The black hedgehog while alone could control the powers of Chaos and could use them to escape and alert the others but the dinosaur was all alone on the roof if he did it quickly than the others wouldn't know.

The being settled on Yoshi being his choice before going onto the roof.

On the roof, Yoshi slept peacefully until he woke up, Yoshi stretched his arms and got up he turned around to get off the roof but he stopped when he saw what he thought was Tails.

"Oh hey Tails what are you doing up here?" Yoshi asked.

"Tails" just looked right at Yoshi.

"Right a minute" Yoshi said before he got a better look at "Tails".

"Tails" had stitches all over his body including his mouth he had black eyes instead of blue ones and it had small pole poking out of his forehead and on the top was a red gem.

"You're not tails…. You're the tails doll" Yoshi said as he realised who it was.

Tails Doll just stood and looked Yoshi cocking his head with the ever blank expression on his face.

"You're not Scary, You're cute" Yoshi said nervously.

Tails Doll un- cocked his head before looking at Yoshi for a few moments which to Yoshi felt like hours before the stitches on his mouth separated revealing a set of razor sharp teeth, Tails Doll "smiled at Yoshi".

"Ah…Ah…..Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yoshi screamed before losing his balance and falling over causing him to slide down and off the roof, Tails Doll floated over to edge to see Yoshi scream all the way down to the ground before smashing onto the garage bins knocking them over.

Tails Doll thought about the situation he would have like to have taken Yoshi out in more quiet way and hide the body but this way it would like Yoshi slipped and fell which would make as a good excuse for the screaming.

Tails Doll took one last final look at Yoshi before turning around and floating away.

Part 2


	2. Terror of the Tails Doll Part 2

Sonic and Friends Adventures Premiere Special Terror of the Tails doll

Part 2

4:46 PM

Sonic's House

"I win!" Tails shouted as he crossed radical city's finish line in Sonic R, beating Sonic and Pikachu.

"You know I'm getting a bit bored" Pikachu said with boredom in his voice"

"Yeah me too" Sonic said putting down his controller.

"Ok I should probably play Nights" Tails said, before a scream cut through the air.

"What was that?" Pikachu asked.

"Sounded like Yoshi" Sonic replied and as he did, Yoshi shot by the window and into the garbage bins.

"Yoshi!" The three shouted, before they all got up and raced out of the lounge room, down the hallway and out the door.

The three got outside to see Yoshi piled up on the ground with the garbage bins, the three raced over to him to check his condition.

"Tails, he's hurt badly, go call Doctor Mario" Sonic said urgently.

Tails nodded before speeding back into the house.

"Ah the pain" Yoshi weakly said.

"Yoshi what happened?" Pikachu.

"Ta….Tail….Tails…" Yoshi answered weakly.

"Yoshi, Tails was with us playing Sonic R'" Sonic aid with a large dose of confusion in his voice.

"N…No…It was…..the…..Tails doll" Yoshi said before passing out.

"Tails Doll?" Sonic asked, scratching his head.

"He was probably having a dream about Tails Doll and it scared him enough that when he woke up he was spooked and accidently fell off the roof" Pikachu said as Shadow came out of the house.

"What's going on? I was watching TV and then I hear Yoshi screaming and when I came downstairs, Tails was on the phone with Doctor Mario" Shadow asked.

"Yoshi fell off the roof and he's saying that Tails Doll did it" Sonic answered.

"Stupid Dinosaur he read's too many Creepypastas, first he bites me on the arm and now this" Shadow replied as Tails came back out.

"Ok guys, Doctor Mario's on his way here" Tails said.

"Well, let's get Yoshi inside" Sonic responded.

Tails and Pikachu grabbed Yoshi and pulled him inside, Sonic and Shadow went with them and closed the door but as they were going through the foyer, a red car crashed through the wall sending everybody to the ground.

"What the #$%" Shadow shouted as he got back up after being sent flying into the wall".

"Shadow, sonic characters don't swear" Sonic said as he got back up to his feet.

"Then I guess you've never played Shadow the Hedgehog then" Shadow replied.

"Don't remind me of that game" Sonic said angrily.

As the dust cleared it revealed that car's occupants were Mario, Lulgi and Doctor Mario.

"Mario, I just told you we were nearly here, there was no need to use a triple mushroom" Doctor Mario angrily scolded his cousin.

"Cousin I Just wanted to get here quicker" Mario defended himself.

"Well now like at what you've down" Doctor Mario said before looking at Sonic at the others.

"I'm very Sorry for this, I will pay for the damages" Doctor Mario apologised.

"Thanks Doc, Now do you think you could take a look at Yoshi" Sonic responded.

"Yes where is he?" Doctor Mario asked.

"Up here" Tails said from above.

Doctor Mario and Sonic looked up to see Tails hovering in the air and was holding onto Pikachu who was holding onto Yoshi who was making things hard due to him panicking as the incident woke him up.

"What happened!?" Yoshi yelled as Tails flew down to the ground as they landed Pikachu let go of tails and passed Yoshi over to Doctor Mario who began examining Yoshi.

"So what exactly happened?" Doctor Mario asked.

"Well, I was sleeping on the roof and when I woke up, I thought I saw Tails but it was really the Tails Doll, I was nervous and all he did was cock his head but then he opened his mouth and there was a row of razor sharp teeth, I was so scared that I lost my balance and fell off the roof and then I hit the garbage cans, the guys came out and well I blacked out" Yoshi answered.

"Hmph, Yeah Right" Shadow said, getting him a look from Yoshi who was about to say something but thankfully, Doctor Mario interrupted him.

"Well apart from a bump on the head, you seem to fine, but if those garbage bins weren't there then I think you will be much worse" Doctor Mario said but before Yoshi could reply, Pikachu spoke.

"Hey Yoshi, is that the Tails Doll you saw" Pikachu asked as fear slowly took over his voice.

Everyone turned around to see that at the entrance of the foyer was none other than Tails doll.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HE'S BACK!" Yoshi screamed.

"Momma Mia, Yoshi was right" Mario said.

Tails Doll cocked its head the group before turning left and floating away.

"Hey get back here!" Sonic said before racing around to corner but when he got there, Tails Doll was gone.

"He's gone!" Sonic said with confusion in his voice.

"I think we should to call the others over" Tails suggested.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea" Sonic said as he backed into the foyer.

"I'll go call them" Tails said.

"And get one of them to get some takeaway" Yoshi said.


End file.
